Cessate, omai cessate
by Thylis
Summary: Ein One-Shot über Tom Riddle und Bellatrix Black. Ich mag die beiden Charaktere und ihr Verhältnis zueinander i.d.R. (beispielsweise S. 953 ff Band 5). Und hier noch das übliche: Sowohl das Titelbild als auch die Charaktere sind NICHT meiner Feder entsprungen. Ich hege keine Besitzansprüche.


Durch die nahezu bodengleichen konvex gewölbten Fenster direkt am Eingangsbereich drang heute kaum Licht in das Ladeninnere. Es regnete - wie schon in den vergangenen Tagen - recht unablässig, was dazu führte, dass der sonst schon spärlich besuchte Laden, kaum Anklang fand. Die gellende Ladentürglocke, die zahlende Kundschaft versprach, hatte an dem heutigen Tag noch nicht ihr monotones Spiel erklingen lassen. So fand er die Zeit, in Ruhe die antiquaren Neuzugänge genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Es waren ein paar schöne Stücke dabei, stellte Tom anerkennend fest, jedoch auch viel Schund.

Mr. Borgin nannte es „den Kundenstamm pflegen" wenn er wiedermal verschliessene Truhen voller plump gearbeiteter Stücke und wertloser Folianten in einer der schon übervollen Vitrine verstaute. „Hm...", zischte Tom unwillkürlich und Hohn zeichnete seine anmutigen Züge. Der Alte nahm nach all der Zeit immer noch an, der Glanz dieser großen und ehrwürdigen Familien, die ihm ihren Plunder überließen, würde auf ihn abfärben, wenn er ihnen nur lang genug den Hof machte Tom wandte sich angewidert von so wenig Eigeninitiative ab.

Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger ließ er lässig eine Brosche rotieren. Es war eines der schönen Stücke. Kunstvoll, wohl Kobold-gearbeitet, waren die Brillanten in das Edelmetall eingelassen. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er es eine Weile, als ihn das unerwartete Gellen der Türglocken hochschrecken lies.

„Tom...die Tür!", brumme Mr. Borgin, während er mit weißen Stoffhandschuhen, die nächste Seite eines in abgegriffenen schwarzen Leder gebundenen Folianten, aufschlug.

Etwas steif vom stundenlangen, konzentrierten Arbeiten, trat Tom nach vorne und setze sein übliches, charmantes Lächeln auf. „Mr. und Mrs. Black! Welch' eine Ehre!", rief er mit gespielter Unterwürfigkeit hervor und trat mit zügigen Schritten näher heran. „Mr. Borgin und Mr. Burkes werden Sie in Kürze in Empfang nehmen.", fügte er verschwörerisch hinzu, griff bestimmt, aber sanft nach der Hand von Druella Black, und hauchte ihr mit demütig gesenktem Kopf einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerknöchel.

Als er seine Hand hervorstreckte, um sie Mr. Black zur Begrüßung zu reichen, zog dieser betont langsam zunächst den Umhang seiner Frau von ihren Schultern, dann den seinigen und nutze den von Tom hervorgestreckten Arm als Kleiderstange. „Mr. Riddle, es ist uns eine Freude.", fügte er beiläufig hinzu und wandte sich ab. Druella Black schenkte ihm noch ein kurzes, kaltes Lächeln, welches ihre Augen nicht erreichte, und mit raschelnden Gewändern folgte sie ihrem Mann in den hinteren Teil des Ladens.

Tom kochte innerlich, versuchte jedoch sein ruhiges Äußeres zu wahren. Mit zitternden Händen warf er die trotz des strömenden Regens trockenen Mäntel - was wohl am gewirkten Impervius-Zauber lag - auf den großen Ladentisch. Er wandte seinen Blick zum Kamin und atmete tief aus. Seine Schläfen pochten vor Wut. Er hatte diese respektlosen Gesten so satt. Nicht mehr lange, rief Tom sich mantrahaft in Erinnerung, dann würden auch diese Reinblüter vor ihm Knien.

Von diesem Gedanken beseelt, wandte er sich zum verbliebenen Gast herum. Ein kleines Mädchen, kaum älter als 8 Jahre, stand vor einer der staubigen Vitrinen und glotze mit ihren riesigen dunklen Augen eine grotesk anmutende Maske an.

Mit ihren schwarzen Locken, ihrer milchig blassen Haut und ihrem grünen, puffigen Kleid, wirkte sie fast wie eine Puppe. Ihre weißen Lackschuhe waren vom Matsch der Nokturngasse besprenkelt und die Brosche an ihrer Brust wies das Familienwappen auf und war an den Enden reichlich mit Obsidian verziert. „Und wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, junges Fräulein?", durchbrach Tom mit einem gezierten Lächeln die Stille und sorgte dafür, dass das kleine Mädchen merklich zusammenzuckte.

Sie griff nach ihren mehrlagigen Röcken, machte einen leichten Knicks und fügte schüchtern hinzu: „Bellatrix …Black!". Es lag Furcht in ihren Augen, aber auch Respekt und etwas Verlegenheit, da sie sich wohl ertappt fühlte. Wie süßer Honig rann dieser Akt von Demut Tom den Hals hinab und löste den wütenden Knoten in seiner Kehle. Schmunzelnd trat er auf sie zu und sprach mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Dann bist du die älteste Tochter der Blacks, stimmt's?"

Bellatrix nickte schüchtern und wandte ihren Blick wieder verstohlen zu den Auslagen. Es wirkte schon ein wenig Morbide, dieses liebreizende, zarte Mädchen zwischen den vielen schwarzmagischen Artefakten stehen zu sehen.

„Vater sagt, wenn ich in zwei Jahren nach Slytherin komme, darf ich mir hier etwas aussuchen!", platze es voller Stolz aus ihr heraus und sie lächelte hoch erfreut.

Tom rollte mit den Augen. Für solche Banalitäten hatte er keine Zeit. In den nächsten Tagen hatte er einige Kundentermine, auf die er sich noch vorbereiten musste. Einige der zu besichtigen Artefakte waren für Mr. Burkes von besonderer Wichtigkeit.

Schnaubend richtete er seine Weste und trat einen Schritt näher auf die junge Miss Black zu, die zwischenzeitlich Gefallen an den Schrumpfköpfen gefunden hatte. Sie brachte die an Schnüren befestigten Köpfe zum Pendeln und schnitt dabei Grimassen.

Sie hatte eine blendende Zukunft vor sich, stellte er fest und bedachte sie mit einem verkniffenen Lächeln. Erst der erfolgreiche Abschluss der Schule, dann folgte eine reiche Auswahl an Heiratskandidaten oder eine kometenhafte Karriere in irgendeiner Ministeriumsabteilung. Tom griff sich an die Stirn und massierte diese in Gedanken. Nicht so wie er. Er hatte sich alles selbst erarbeiten müssen. Jeden kleinen Schritt hatte er aus eigener Kraft getan.

Langsam ging er neben ihr in die Hocke, warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, während er seine Hand feste um ihre Schulter schloss. „Dies ist kein Spielplatz, junge Dame", führte er streng aus. Seine Augen schimmerten rot und spiegelten sich in den sich mit tränen füllenden Augen, der Black-Tochter wider. „Entschuldigt, mein Herr!", brachte sie mit gebrochener Stimme hervor und stolperte kurz darauf schniefend ihren Eltern hinterher.

Tom raffte sich auf und begab sich mit zügigen Schritten wieder an seine Arbeit. In Gedanken an den heutigen Termin bei einer gewissen Hepzibah Smith nickte er der wieder aufbrechenden Familie Black zu. Cygnus Black III hielt einige Urkunden unter seinen Arm, während ihm Mr. Borgin seinen Mantel reichte. Die kleine Miss Black hatte sich hinter den wallenden Röcken ihrer Mutter verkrochen.

Angestrengt warf Tom seinen Blick wieder auf die Brosche und stellte zufrieden fest, dass man für dieses schöne Stück eine schöne Stange Gallionen verlangen könnte. Mit seiner Feder kritzelte er geschwungen ein paar Zahlen auf ein Stück Pergament und befestigte dies an dem Verschluss der Brosche. Als er in den Verkaufsraum trat, schüttelte Mr. Borgin abermals recht schmierig die Hand von Cygnus Black, der mit seiner Familie in den Regen hinaustrat. Tom verstaute das Schmuckstück in einer der Vitrinen und sah der Familie Black noch einige Momente nach, ehe er sich umwandte und sich weiter seiner Arbeit widmete.

**-.-**

Es wäre gelogen gewesen, zu behaupten, darauf hätte er die letzten neun Jahre gewartet.

Warten gehörte nicht zu Lord Voldemorts Stärken. Aber er war neugierig, wie sich Cygnus Blacks Tochter entwickelt haben mochte, seit jenem Tag in der Nokturngasse. Das alte Familienoberhaupt hatte zugestimmt, dass seine Tochter ihm, dem Anführer einer schnell wachsenden Bewegung, dienen dürfte und also ihre Pflichten für das Elternhaus vernachlässigen würde. Soweit er es verstanden hatte, war diese... „Geste des guten Willens" als Tribut an ihn – den aufsteigenden Stern der Zaubererwelt – gemeint.

Bevor die junge Frau ihren Platz einnehmen würde, hatte er sich von seinen treuen Anhängern natürlich Informationen über sie zutragen lassen. Sie brannte für seine Sache.

Mehr noch! Sie verehrte ihn und seine Ideologie und betonte, dass sie es für den einzig ehrenvollen Weg erachtete und es ihr der größte Adel sei. Sollten er und seine Schar von Todessern die Oberhand gewinnen, wollte sie einer der ersten Frauen im neuen Zentrum der Macht sein.

Begleitet von seiner heutigen Entourage, bestehend aus Avery, Dolohov, Nott und Mulciber, betrat er das Anwesen der Familie Black. Mit einem Hauch von Schadenfreude stellte Voldemort fest, dass die letzten neun Jahre nicht spurlos an Cygnus und Druella vorbei gegangen waren. Ihrer ehemaligen Würde und Überheblichkeit beraubt, überschlugen sie sich dabei, ihm und seiner Sache schmeichelnde Worte zukommen zu lassen. Auch wenn er dieses schleimige Anbiedern genoss, hatte ihn sein Weg heute aus einem anderen Grund hierher geführt. Als Rosier sie schlussendlich zum Saloon geleitete, rief Voldemort sich das Kind von vor 9 Jahre in Erinnerung. In die Höhe gewachsen und definitiv zu einer vollwertigen Frau heran gereift, hatte sie sich das äußere einer Puppe jedoch bewahrt. Ausstaffiert und herausgeputzt, war sie eine Augenweide für jeden seiner treuen Kameraden.

Mit einem tiefen Knicks, machte sie sich mit ihm bekannt. Ihre Etikette waren zweifellos untadelig. Nach dem kurzen Austausch von Höflichkeiten suchte sie seinen Blick. Seine Anhänger hatten nicht übertreiben. Eine tiefe Zuneigung, Treue und Ehrfurcht lag darin.. und eine weitaus wichtigere Sache. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich ein gewisser Hang zum Wahnsinn und Fanatismus. Kurz zögerte Sie, als er nach ihrem Zauberstab verlangte. Voller Hingabe streckte sie ihm dann jedoch ihren Stab entgegen, wobei sie hastig den Kopf senkte. Als er ihr den Stab abnahm, folgte ihr Blick seinem. Während er den Stab prüfend durch seine Finger gleiten ließ, atmete Sie aufgeregt tief ein und aus. Er hätte genauso gut sie selbst am ganzen Leib untersuchen können.

Noch intimer, waren jedoch die geflüsterten Worte, die sich an ihn richtete, bevor sie vom Vater alsbald aus dem Saloon geführt wurde. Frauen hatten Cygnus Meinung nach, nichts zu geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten beizutragen und augenscheinlich gab es davon noch einige zu erörtern.

Als die Tür hinter der ältesten Tochter der Blacks geschlossen wurde, hatte sie ihrem neuen Herren kurz zuvor noch den gleichen verstohlenen Blick zugeworfen, den sie damals den schwarzmagischen Artefakten geschenkt hatte.


End file.
